


Alpha's Mate

by ambientbliss



Series: Gender differences. [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Always a girl Stiles, Derek Is Protective, F/M, Gen, Mentions of Abusive Relationship, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:31:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambientbliss/pseuds/ambientbliss
Summary: *** This is just a little drabble. I don't even know if it is good. Unbeta'd. I don't own any of the characters. Derek came back to Beacon Hills because he was missing something. Stiles was broken, and she needed someone to save her.Would Derek realize why he really came back?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for more fanfic's and other Teen Wolf Stuff!!!
> 
> halestil24.tumblr.com

Derek had been back a few weeks, and everything seemed fine. The pack had been surprised at his return, but they welcomed him back with open arms which he wasn’t fully expecting, along with Scott offering the option for co-Alpha. He had come back because something just didn’t feel right. Everytime he tried to settle somewhere it just didn’t feel like home. Something in his stomach pulled him back toward Beacon Hills, and he had enough. 

There had been a few new members of the pack, but that wasn’t a surprise. What was a surprise was the change he found in Stiles. She was no longer the gangly girl that followed Scott around. She was stronger, leaner, and a little more reserved. He found her even more attractive than he had when he left, but he missed her blabber mouth. She also smelt different and that puts his wolf on edge. 

The truth was, Derek had enough of it. Stiles wasn’t acting like herself and he had enough. Slipping through her window was as easy as he remembered, and there he waited. Taking in the look of her room, it hadn’t changed much from the last time he saw it. His name was still stuck to a sticky note on the King of her chess board. Derek had been busy studying the board, in an attempt to figure out why he was placed as the king when he heard it. The front door slammed, and then opened again, and closed. The thud thud of Stiles’s heartbeat was more erratic than usual, and there was a second heartbeat.

“Stiles! Wait. Hey, don’t walk away from me.” Derek smirked as he eavesdropped. The voice was that of one of the new beta’s in the pack. Theo he thinks. The pounding of Stiles’s heart gets closer indicating she is climbing the stairs but not saying anything to whoever wants her to talk to them. “STILES!” The voice was a growl that set Derek’s wolf on alert. He didn’t like it. What he didn’t like even more was that Stiles’s footsteps stopped. “Don’t. Please.” Stiles’s voice sounded broken. 

The door opened and Theo placed himself in front of Stiles, hiding her from Derek. “What are you doing here?” The defensiveness in his voice was misplaced, especially against an Alpha. “I came to see Stiles. After all this is her house.” Derek’s voice was calm as he looked passed Theo and straight into Stiles’s honey brown eyes. The look on her face punched him in the stomach, it was familiar but he couldn’t place it.

Theo picked up on the exchange, turning to look at Stiles. The look was wiped from her face. “Hey Sourwolf.” Theo growled lowly. “Watcha need? You finally scratching that itch of Star Wars, and come to get my DVD’s?” She slipped passed Theo into her room and shoulder nudged Derek as she passed by him. He just watched her but focused on the anger rolling off of Theo. He was obviously angry that Derek interrupted something. That knowledge pleased Derek.

“This conversation isn’t over, I will see you later Stiles.” Theo grit out, and turned to leave. Derek waited until he couldn’t hear the wolf’s heartbeat any longer before he spoke. 

“Stiles you know that I have seen all of the Star Wars movies.” Derek finally turned to look at Stiles, who seemed to be trying to compose herself. “Yeah. I know.” She turned, facing him and fidgeting with the cuff of her hoodie. As Stiles plopped down on her bed Derek got a whiff of her scent. Pure oak and lavender. Something he missed. Lately she smelled different, and that different included Theo. “I came by to ask you about some research but you smell tired. I can come back tomorrow.” 

Stiles offered Derek a smile, and he headed for the window. “Call me if you need anything Stiles.” Then he slipped out of the window. Derek was halfway home when he started to think about what he said. He didn’t really know why he told Stiles to call him, but something just made him say it. 

+++

Derek had been reading a book when his cell rang. It was the ringtone he set for Stiles. “Stiles?”  
“Hey, yeah… uh… Hi. Uhm are you home?” He could hear the shake in her voice. “Yeah. Stiles are you okay?” There was a huff of air from Stiles end of the line. “Can I.. uh… Dad’s on a double and…” She was avoiding the question, and Derek didn’t like it. “The loft is unlocked.” “Okay.” It was a whisper, then the line went dead.

His wolf was agitated, causing Derek to pace back and forth. He almost jumped at the door when he heard Stiles’s heartbeat at the door. He slid the door open and Stiles slipped in with a backpack on her shoulder. Derek locked the door behind her and turned to wait. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to bother you. If you… I can go.” Oh no. Derek wasn’t going to let her out of his sight when she was clearly distressed. “Stiles.” 

“Sorry, I just… I tried to go to Scott but he just won’t listen and then with dad not home… it was just safer here.” The last part of her rant was a whisper but Derek caught it. Stiles jumped when her phone rang. Derek saw that it was Theo calling as Stiles fumbled to shut off the ringer. He stepped closer, placing a hand on Stiles’s forearm causing her to jerk back. “Stiles. What is going on?” She sucked in a sharp breath. “Nothing.” “Lie.” 

Stiles had the sleeves of her hoodie pushed up, and Derek caught sight of four little scars that looked like claw marks. Gently he reached forward, and brushed his thumb over them. Stiles froze in her place. Then everything pieced together. Theo’s growl, the pleading look Stiles gave him, her lie about Derek wanting to watch Star Wars. “Theo did this didn’t he?” Stiles’s eyes snapped up to meet his, and he could see it. “Tell me everything.”

Derek’s voice was soft, but his heart was thundering and his wolf was snarling. Stiles sat down on the foot of Derek’s bed. She had a habit of just taking over his bed. “While you were gone, Theo and I dated for a while. He wasn’t a gentle person. I didn’t want him to be in the pack but Scott wouldn’t listen, he still won’t. I broke it off after he almost broke my jaw. I told him I would shoot him with a wolfsbane bullet if he touched me again.” Derek growled at her side. “Ever since you have been back he thinks that I am his territory. He is threatened that you will take me away, but that is stupid because you wouldn’t want a broken toy.” Derek gently grabbed her hand, making her look at him. “He will never touch you again. I will kill him.” His wolf’s reaction to Theo’s treatment of Stiles forced Derek to the realization of why he came back, why he needed to come back.

“Stiles I came back for you. My wolf is restless without you. Theo should feel threatened. I’m yours if you want me to be.” Derek watched as a tear slipped down Stiles’s cheek, and she pulled her lip in between her teeth. “Really?” He could see the glimmer in her eyes. “Really.” Taking a chance, Derek leaned forward slowly giving Stiles enough time to stop him if she wanted. But she didn’t and his lips pressed to hers. His wolf howled as she kissed him back. The smell of oak and lavender surrounding him. The smell of mate, and home. They were breathless when Derek finally pulled away. “Stay here. Whenever you need me… I am here. I will protect you from everything. If I have to I will sleep under your window.” Stiles giggled. “Okay Sourwolf.” 

+++

Derek and Stiles had been laying in his bed when there was pounding at the loft door. Stiles froze, and Derek growled. It wasn’t Scott, it was Theo. Derek pulled open the door just enough for his shoulders to block it. “What are you doing here?” His snarl caused Stiles to shiver. “I came to get what is mine.” Theo’s cocky attitude, and Stiles revelation made Derek murderous. “Last I checked, she wasn’t yours. You don’t own her. I suggest you leave.” His eyes burned red, clearly showing his dominance, but Theo didn’t budge. “I suggest you get out of my way. Stiles. Come on.” Theo tried to push passed Derek, but the Alpha was quicker. His claws extended, and his hand wrapped around Theo’s throat. “You have no claim on an Alpha’s mate. If you touch her again… I will rip your throat out. With my teeth.” 

“Scott… won’t… like… that…” Theo choked out each word as Derek’s pressure on his throat got stronger. “The only reason you aren’t dead on my floor is because I want to give Scott the choice of killing you first. You touch her, or anyone she cares about… you won’t be breathing.” Derek tossed Theo out the door, slamming it shut and locking it. When he turned around Stiles had her knees drawn to her chest, and her shoulders were shaking with what he could only assume were tears. “Stiles! Hey… it’s okay… hey… look at me yeah?” Derek approached her cautiously, not knowing if it was Theo’s presence that broke her, or his wolf. 

“It’s okay… I’m… I’m okay.” Derek couldn’t detect a lie, but her words and truth contradicted the tears. “Then why are you crying?” Stiles let Derek wipe them away with his thumbs while he waited for her to answer. “Were you lying to him, to get him to leave me alone?” Confusion crossed his face, he could feel his eyebrows doing what Stiles called the confusion fluster. “What?” “Alpha’s mate?” There was a hurt look on her face. Derek’s heart thundered in his chest. He was so heated and angry that he let his wolf do the talking. He really should have told her first. “I wasn’t lying.” He leaned forward and kissed her temple. “You are my mate, and I will do anything to protect you.” 

A smile splayed across Stiles’s face, and it was the most beautiful thing Derek had ever seen. “I love you Derek.” Derek chuckled, and pulled Stiles to his chest as they laid back down. “I love you too Stiles.”


End file.
